


On Closets and Lacy Bras

by LadyKatWrites



Series: Exploring You Series [2]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fooling around in a closet, Make Outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatWrites/pseuds/LadyKatWrites
Summary: Summer is finally here, and Izzie can't wait to get some quality Casey time at Quinn's party.Second story in the series.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Series: Exploring You Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624249
Comments: 15
Kudos: 197





	On Closets and Lacy Bras

Question 75:

What is the molecular shape of ammonia?

(a) Tetrahedral  
(b) Triangular pyramidal  
(c) Triangular planar  
(d) Square planar

Izzie stares at the final test question on her sheet, and her mind completely blanks out. 

_Ammonia. Does that have 3 hydrogens or 4? Does it have extra electron pairs? Come on, last question, you studied this. You know this! You love Chemistry! Summer break can wait one more minute._ Izzie tries giving her brain a little pep talk, but it is pretty hopeless. 

If only Casey hadn’t just gotten up and turned in her paper, maybe Izzie could concentrate. But instead, she is staring at her test desperately wanting to circle the right answer, while her mind wanders to the hallway where her girlfriend, who is done with her exam, is probably standing by her locker waiting for Izzie so that their summer can start.

Shrugging, Izzie circles (c) and hopes for the best. She shoves her pencil into her bag and brings her test up to the front of the classroom. She lays it on top of Casey’s and tries not to look too eager as she makes her way to the door.

The hallways are pretty empty as she works her way toward her locker. As she comes around the final corner she sees the lanky form of her girlfriend leaning against the lockers staring off into space and smiling in that half-smiling, half-smirking way that Izzie finds so sexy.

Izzie slows her approach toward the tall girl and takes advantage of the moment to reach out and pinch Casey’s upper arm. She doesn’t do it hard, but still the girl jolts a good few inches in the air before turning to look at her with only partially mock indignation.

“Hey! What was that for?” Casey pouts at her with those puppy dog eyes in full force. God, Izzie can’t resist this girl. She almost feels a little bad about teasing her. But no, Casey must pay for causing Izzie to botch that last answer.

“You didn’t wait for me, jerk!” Izzie says, her eyes crinkling up in an expression that she hopes looks like annoyance, but comes off just looking silly. “I had to bail on my last question!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that I am naturally faster than you in everything,” Casey teases back. “Are you asking me to apologize for my academic prowess and natural sexiness? You can’t blame me for the fact that your brain can’t multitask. Besides, I’m sure you got, like, every other question right. You’re such a nerd.”

That earns Casey the patented deadpan from Izzie, but not for long as the smaller girl can’t hold back the smile she feels coming on.

“I can’t believe it’s finally summer!” Izzie decides to move on to what she really wants to talk about. “Please tell me we can hang out tonight? I already made sure my grandma will be at our house to watch the kids, and Coach Crowley can’t possibly expect you to train today. Quinn is having a summer kick-off party at her house, and I really want us to go.” She reaches for Casey and turns to stand in front of her. She rests her hands flat on Casey’s stomach. Just high enough that they brush the taller girl’s rib cage. 

She gives Casey a look that she hopes conveys everything she wants to say about what they could maybe get up to at a no-parents-home kind of party. When Casey’s eyes suddenly open a little wider and her lips part in this super cute way, Izzie thinks she probably gets where Izzie is going with this.

Those open lips and the deer in headlights look on Casey’s face is just way too much for Izzie to resist right now. She blushes and tugs Casey’s shirt until the other girl is low enough for her to bring their lips together in a kiss. As soon as she does, she feels her stomach do that little flip flop that is becoming so familiar. Izzie loves kissing Casey. Loves it so much that she’ll do it in the hallway at school despite never having been into PDA in the past. 

Sure, she kissed Nate a few times in public, but that was always more as a show of power to her classmates. Look, it said to anyone who was watching. _I have the hottest guy here, which means I’m just as good as the rest of you. No one can say that I don’t belong._ Of course, everything she did with Nate was out of an attempt to fit in at Clayton. Now that she looks back on it, she can’t believe how bitchy it made her. She had been so mean to Casey at first. Casey threatened her just by the fact that she refused to be anyone but herself, even at a school where she knew she didn’t really fit in. 

Izzie shakes her head to clear it. She knows that is all in the past, but sometimes she still can’t believe how much her life has changed in the past year and a half. Kissing Casey in the hallway of Clayton and anticipating attending a party with her for genuine reasons and not just because she knows that she is supposed to want to go to these parties. This is all new, and Izzie feels like she needs to grab on for dear life or she just might blow the whole thing and end up worse off than she was before she met Casey.

With that thought, Izzie steps back from her girlfriend and grabs her hand. She practically pulls Casey down the corridor and out the door of the school. 

The bright sun and fresh air are just what Izzie needs to get out of her own head, and she laughs as Casey swings their hands and starts to skip toward the parking lot.

“What are you, like 5? You are so corny,” Izzie giggles, but she can’t help it, she starts skipping along to keep up with her ridiculous girlfriend. 

When they get to Casey’s car, they climb in, and Izzie quickly takes control of the radio. She flips through the dial, stopping at all of the good summer songs that she can find, and they sing along until they reach her house. She leans over the gearshift to give her girlfriend a quick kiss before opening the door and stepping out of the car with a “Pick me up at 7:30,” over her shoulder.

“Sure, your highness. Your wish is my command,” Casey says out the open window as she puts the car back in gear and pulls out.

Izzie turns and heads up the walkway to her house, her smile starting to falter. She is getting familiar with it, this inevitable shift that happens inside of her between the lightness she feels when she is with Casey to the weight of responsibility that seems to grow the closer she gets to her door.

It isn’t even like things have been that bad lately. Ever since her mom kicked out the last boyfriend, the house had been relatively peaceful. Izzie takes the responsibility of making meals for her siblings and making sure they do their homework and go to bed on time, but at least she doesn’t have to protect them from the kind of verbal abuse that they were subjected to from her mom’s last boyfriend. And tonight, her grandmother is here to watch over the kids so that she can just be a teenager for once. 

She tries to put on a smile that looks real as she opens the door, and it quickly becomes a real smile when she hears feet thundering along the upstairs hallway and down the stairs. Footsteps that signal the enthusiastic approach of her little sister who jumps into her arms.

“I’m soooo glad you are home, Izzie. I have so much to tell you about my last day of school.” Abby grins up at her with sparkling brown eyes much like Izzie’s own. 

“OK, OK,” Izzie laughs, putting her sister back on the ground. “I want to hear it all, but then I have to get ready for a party. Grandma is going to watch you tonight.”

Abby’s face falls just a tiny bit before she smiles again and says, “That’s OK, I can talk fast!”

\-------

An hour later, Izzie is in her room freshly showered and toweling off her damp hair. She opens up her underwear drawer and contemplates what she should wear tonight. _Is there a chance that her girlfriend is going to see her underwear?_ Honestly, Izzie really hopes so. She grabs her black lace bra and panties out of her drawer and puts them on. She admires herself in the mirror for a minute. She feels maybe a tiny bit silly standing in the bedroom she shares with her little sister in lingerie, but she knows that she really wants to feel sexy tonight. 

She glances down at the phone on her bed and notices that she has four new texts from her girlfriend.

 **Newton:** Can’t wait to see you tonight!  
**Newton:** It’s finally summer!  
**Newton:** How many bedrooms does Quinn have in her house?  
**Newton:** … not that I’m asking for any particular reason…

As Izzie picks up her phone to reply to that last text, her phone chimes again with a new message:

 **Newton:** Are you in the shower?

Izzie rolls her eyes:

 **Me:** If I was in the shower, why would I be reading that text?  
**Newton:** Haha! Oh yeah. Guess you aren’t in there though.  
**Me:** No, I’m getting dressed.  
**Newton:** Ooooh.... What are you wearing? :-P

Izzie isn’t quite sure what has gotten into Casey. This is way more flirty than her girlfriend usually gets. After a second, though, she decides that she wants to play along. Casey wants to flirt, well, Izzie can definitely do flirty. 

**Me:** Something lacy.

There is a pause on the other end before Izzie sees the little messaging dots appear and then the reply:

 **Newton:** Wow! OK. Yes. Sorry. Mind short circuited for a minute there.

Izzie grins at her phone. She likes this. She likes feeling sexy and a little powerful.

 **Me:** What about you?  
**Newton:** Me?  
**Me:** What are you wearing?  
**Newton:** Oh, the same. Lacy. Yep.  
**Me:** Yeah right, there is no way you own anything lacy. Or is it usually hidden under all of those sports bras in your drawer?

 **Newton:** OK fine, you're right, but I wanted my answer to be as good as yours.

 **Newton:** Wait… have you been looking in my underwear drawer?!? 

Izzie decided not to reply to that one.

 **Me:** See you at 7:30, Newton.

Izzie finishes off her outfit with a tight fitting tee that shows off her midriff and some little black shorts. It’s summer, and she is going to get some time alone with her girlfriend. Tonight she wants to let Casey know that she is ready to take their relationship to the next level.

Casey, who is so good, and responsible, and kind. Casey who is beautiful, and sexy, and everything that Izzie could possibly want. Izzie knows that she can be a little much to deal with, but Casey wants her anyway, and it is that which has sealed the knowledge in Izzie that she wants to trust Casey with all of her heart and (as her body has been informing her quite regularly recently) the rest of her as well.

The problem has been that there is just no time. All of the pining in the world has not gotten Izzie much closer to Casey than make out sessions snuck in the locker room after practice. On the nights that Izzie gets a chance to go to Casey’s house (Izzie still isn’t ready to let Casey come over to her place), they have had to leave the door open when they are in the bedroom alone, and the regular patrols through the hallway by Elsa have not been conducive to anything more than kissing. In fact, Izzie can’t really remember the last time they kissed without Elsa’s head suddenly popping through the door with the offer of a snack or a quick check in on how their day was.

Besides, Izzie doesn’t want to do anything that could jeopardize how Elsa sees her and treats her. She knows that Casey is really hard on her mom (sometimes deservedly), but Izzie appreciates the kindness and open heartedness that Elsa has shown her. It isn’t like Izzie has many adults in her life that she can depend on, so she is not going to blow it by breaking the rules of the house.

The one time that she really felt alone with Casey recently was that time at the aquarium. The way Casey kissed her, and the electricity that Izzie felt when Casey stroked her side and deepened the kiss, well Izzie had never felt anything like it. She grins as she thinks that she will never see jellyfish the same way again. 

Izzie grabs her phone and heads downstairs. It is only 6:00, but she is sure that Abby will have plenty more stories to tell her to keep her distracted until party time. Besides, she should eat something.

\--------------

Izzie is waiting on the steps outside her house when Casey pulls up at 7:25. 

“How did I know you would be early?” Izzie teases Casey as she opens the car door.

Casey looks adorable tonight in her jean short shorts and white tank top. Izzie takes the opportunity to stare at her girlfriend, as Casey pays attention to the road. She hasn’t put on any music, and the silence in the car tonight feels a little different than usual. There is a charge that Izzie can feel in the air between them. 

Izzie reaches out and puts her hand on Casey’s thigh. 

Casey looks down quickly and then back at the road, but Izzie can see that she is biting her lip and her fingers have started to drum a little on the steering wheel. Izzie doesn’t move her hand away, but she uses the other to brush her hair behind her ear before turning to look out the window.

They are pretty quiet the whole way to the party. The silly flirtiness from their earlier text conversation seems to have super charged their nerves now that they are actually together.

Izzie is almost relieved when they reach Quinn’s house and get out of the car. As Casey comes around from the driver’s side, the two girls thread their fingers together and walk up the sidewalk to the house. 

There are a lot of cars already parked outside, and Izzie can hear the music pouring out the open windows of the house. The lighting inside is pretty dim, but Izzie can see the shadows of people moving around behind the curtains.

As they reach the top step, the door in front of them swings open and a guy that Izzie recognizes from her History class almost falls on top of them as he comes out and half learches down the steps between them.

“Looks like he started the party a little early,” Casey says as she looks at Izzie with a smile. The guy busting between them had made them separate their hands, but they quickly reach for each other again as they step into the house and look around.

 _Wow,_ Izzie thinks. _This party looks like I just stepped into one of those teen movies._ Casey seems like she is having the same type of thought as they stop in the entryway and try to get their bearings. 

It is only about 30 seconds, though, before Casey starts bopping her head to the music and turns to Izzie. “Want a drink?”

“OK,” Izzie replies. “But then I want to dance.” Izzie can see from here that the living room has turned into a makeshift dance floor, and there are bodies gyrating against each other in the semi-darkness.

Casey nods and heads toward the kitchen to find them something that seems drinkable. Izzie waits by the door, but quickly regrets it when Nate sidles over to her.

“Hey, Izzie,” he says. His voice is a little slurred and Izzie can tell that he has already had a fair amount to drink.

“Where’s your _girlfriend_?” Nate manages to make the word girlfriend sound about as unappetizing as possible.

“She’s getting me a drink, Nate. But honestly, get a grip. You need to get over this thing you have against Casey. It’s not her fault that she is far superior to you in every possible way.” Izzie is not about to let Nate take up any of her time or attention tonight. “Plus, she is a WAY better kisser than you, so just leave us alone.”

Nate turns around and heads away, although not before Izzie hears him mutter, “Bitch,” under his breath.

She is relieved to see Casey’s tall form working its way back through the crowd towards her.

“What did _he_ want?” Casey asks when she is next to Izzie again.

Izzie doesn’t answer. She just pulls Casey towards her by the waist and stands up on her tiptoes to kiss her girlfriend hard.

“Whoa,” Casey says breathlessly when Izzie pulls back away. “OK. Not sure what that was about, but I like the result.”

Izzie’s mind is already off of Nate and onto the brown haired girl in front of her, who currently has a really cheesy grin on her face.

“Now you better come dance with me, Newton, before someone else tries to make a move on me.”

Casey obviously doesn’t have to be asked twice. She hands Izzie one of the red solo cups and they make their way into the living room.

The music coming through the speakers is not what Izzie usually listens to. Something about the beat is tugging on her. Sending jolts through her whole body and turning her senses way up. It seems to echo the beating of her heart as she starts to move in front of her girlfriend. There is so little room on this dancefloor that their bodies are almost immediately pressed together. Izzie gyrates her hips to the beat and she feels Casey’s free hand slide around her waist. Their hips are pressed together, and Casey’s leg moves to slot between her own. They dance like this, so close they are like one person, for song after song. The only other time they had danced together was at that track party after regionals, and this is so, so different. This time, Izzie knows what she wants, and she doesn’t care that everyone else knows it too. 

Somehow, she has managed to drink all of whatever Casey had put in her cup, and her head is buzzing just a little. She feels more than sees Casey take the cup and reach between the people near them to toss it toward the corner or the room, where a pile of empty cups is growing. Izzie knows she should feel bad that Quinn’s house is getting trashed, but right now she just can’t bring herself to care.

When Casey turns back, Izzie reaches up and puts her hand behind Casey’s neck and pulls her girlfriend down far enough that her lips can reach the soft skin just below her ear. As they continue to move together to the music, she rests her mouth there for a second before starting to kiss up Casey’s neck and nipping a tiny bit at Casey’s ear lobe. She feels more than hears Casey let out a little gasp. It’s a heady feeling, knowing that her girlfriend is as turned on by her as she is by Casey.

Casey turns her face until her lips capture Izzie’s, and they are kissing on the dancefloor. Moving to the music all of a sudden seems really hard, so Izzie just stops and pulls her girlfriend even closer. She lets one hand travel up into Casey’s hair and starts to grab at it just a little. Each tug has the other girl letting out a moan into Izzie’s mouth, and Izzie feels Casey’s hands drop from the small of her back down to her backside over her shorts.

 _Oh_ , Izzie likes that. She likes it a lot, and she tries to let the taller girl know by deepening the kiss. Her tongue enters Casey’s mouth, and although they have done this before, the taste of Casey still feels new to Izzie. It is a mix of toothpaste and Coke (that must have been what was in Casey’s cup earlier), and something else that Izzie can’t quite define. Something that is just the essence of Casey.

She isn’t sure how long they kiss on the dancefloor, but eventually Izzie can’t ignore the throbbing that she feels in her lower abdomen and crotch, and she decides it is time to move this to another room. She grabs Casey’s hand and pulls her out of the crowd of dancers and towards the stairs. They are clumsy getting up the stairs, both girls a little too eager and a little too turned on to pay attention to little things like where to put their feet.

They head toward the first door they see, but when they open it, they find that it is already occupied by a couple in the middle of an intense make out session on the bed.

They try the next room and find the same.

The third room contains a crying girl and two of her friends who are trying to comfort her.

There is only one bedroom left, and Izzie is desperate for this one to be empty. Unfortunately, this one is occupied as well. They quickly close the door and Izzie tries and fails to unsee what she had just seen.

“Were there just, like, three girls in there giving two guys bow jobs?” Casey asks a little incredulously.

Izzie grimaces. “Yeah, that’s what I saw too.”

“Jeez, these private school kids are a lot kinkier than I thought,” Casey snarks a little before catching the look Izzie gives her out of the corner of her eye.

Izzie sighs. No bedrooms. _Why is the universe making this so hard?_ She asks, but no answer comes. Izzie is starting to lose a little of the urgency that she felt before, but as she looks at Casey, she knows she still wants to find some way to be close to her tonight.

There is another door in the hallway, and Izzie tries it. Hoping for maybe a study or even a bathroom. But no, it is a closet. And not a very big closet. Currently it is occupied by a vacuum and some cleaning supplies. Izzie thinks about giving up and going back downstairs, but then she remembers the dancing, and the kissing, and that she put on her lacy underwear tonight and all of a sudden, she really, really wants to get in that closet with Casey.

So she does. With a little bit of a surprised “What?” from Casey, Izzie pulls her into the closet and shuts the door.

It’s tight in there. Like, really tight. The vacuum is pressed up against the back of Izzie’s legs, but as soon as the door is closed, she presses Casey up against the other wall and connects their lips. She kisses Casey like she has been imagining ever since the day at the aquarium. With abandon, with lust, and with so much love. 

_Love_ , she hasn’t told Casey yet that she loves her, at least not like THAT, but Izzie knows that she does love Casey, and she wants to show her how much.

Casey is still a little surprised by the situation they seem to have found themselves in, which is alright with Izzie. She uses the advantage to take Casey’s hand and guide it under her shirt and onto the bare skin just below her bra. Casey breath starts to come faster as she slowly moves her fingers up over Izzie’s bra and cups Izzie’s breast. 

Izzie feels her nipple respond immediately, and she lets out a little whimper as Casey starts to stroke over it with her thumb. The throbbing is back and Izzie can hardly keep herself from rubbing up against Casey’s thigh for friction. She takes her own hands and runs them up under Casey’s shirt and lets her nails scratch lightly along her girlfriend’s back. Then she brings them around the front and pushes Casey’s sports bra up far enough that she can feel her breasts come free. 

Before she touches, though, Izzie whispers into Casey’s ear, “Is this OK.” 

“Yeah. Yes. Please,” she hears Casey’s breathless reply. 

And with that, Izzie brings her hands up to cup Casey’s breasts. They fit in Izzie’s hands perfectly, and she can’t believe how much she loves this. She has never touched another girls’ breasts before, but now she thinks that she won't ever be able to get enough of it. She lightly squeezes and teases Casey’s breasts and nipples, and Casey’s breaths are getting more and more ragged with every second. 

She feels Casey’s hands move to her back to undo the bra she is wearing, and then Casey’s warm, soft hands are cupping her breasts and Izzie feels her knees go weak. She is thankful that the space is so small, the walls and the vacuum are keeping her upright.

They stay there, exploring each other under their shirts for what feels like an hour, but is probably only minutes. Izzie’s hands move down and find the button of Casey’s shorts. She pops it open and hesitates a little before she moves her hand any farther. In the tiny space left between them, Casey leans to Izzie’s ear and whispers into it.

“I love touching you so much, Izzie. And this is amazing, but I think we should maybe slow down a little.”

Izzie pulls her head back, and although she can’t really see Casey in the dark of the closet, she can feel that the other girl is a little tense. 

“Sure, sure. Yeah,” she quickly says, and she pulls her hands back into her own space. 

She feels her girlfriend quickly grab them and squeeze them, and her voice is gentle, “No, don’t worry. I love this so much, but I just feel like I don’t want our first time together to be shared with a vacuum.”

Izzie feels her stomach relax a little at that, but she is still so wired from what they had just done, that she can’t quite get herself to reply.

Suddenly, there is light on them both as Casey opens the door of the closet, and Izzie sees how flushed her girlfriend really is. Her hair is mussed and her tank top is half way up her stomach, and Izzie gulps when she sees Casey’s nipples still straining against the fabric.

Casey follows her girlfriend’s eyes and looks down at herself, before giving a little chuckle and muttering, “Oh, you think I’m the only one who looks like this?” And she lets her eyes roam up and down Izzie’s body.

A good amount of giggling ensues as both girls try to get their bras back in place and rake their hands through their hair. 

Izzie can see now that Casey is just as flustered as she feels, and it makes her relax the rest of the way. Now that she is out of the moment, she can see that the closet was definitely not the ideal place for them to have sex, and she is glad that Casey decided to stop it when she did.

“I’m really sorry I got carried away,” she starts. “It’s just, I feel like I have so little control when we’re together. I’ve never felt like this before. It’s kind of overwhelming.” She blushes and can’t look Casey in the eye after admitting something so personal. But she feels Casey’s hand take hold of her chin and guide it until she is looking right at the other girl.

“I feel that way, too,” Casey says. “And it is so hard to wait. Especially since we can’t seem to get much time alone.” Her voice sounds as frustrated as Izzie feels about that. “But I want our first time to be just right,” she says with a tenderness that makes Izzie’s eyes water a little. “Because.” She hears Casey take a deep breath before she says the next words. “I know that I am in love with you.”

“I love you too, Casey, so so so much.” Izzie replies with an earnestness that she hopes Casey can hear in her voice. She has never said those words to anyone before, at least not in a romantic way, and the feeling she gets when she says it is new. Like she freer. Lighter than before she said it.

Casey steps towards her and gives her a kiss that is much more chaste than what they had been doing earlier, but feels just as meaningful to Izzie.

They pull back a little and look at each other a little shyly.

Then Izzie sees a teasing smirk come over Casey’s face as she says, “And next time let’s not waste that lacy bra on a dark closet.”

With that little push back into their easy habits, Izzie threads her fingers with Casey’s and they head back downstairs to enjoy the party a little more before they have to go back to Casey’s house and sleep under Elsa’s watchful eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write Izzie this time. No regrets. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Also, I was listening to the album "Mosaik" by Hunger during the dance scene, so that is what they are dancing to.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to the writers of Atypical (but I get to have more fun with them).


End file.
